The present disclosure relates to an electrophoresis device including a plurality of electrophoretic particles in insulating liquid, and a display that uses such an electrophoresis device.
In recent years, along with the popularization of a mobile apparatus as represented by a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant, or the like, the demand for a low-power and high-definition image quality display has been increasing. Above all, recently with the advent of an emerging business for delivering electronic books, a personal digital assistant (electronic book terminal) for a reading application with the purpose of reading textual information over an extended time period has drawn attention, and thus a display having the display image quality suited for such an application has been desired.
As a display for a reading application, a choresteric liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an electro-oxidation-reduction display, a twisting ball-type display, or the like have been proposed. Among them, a reflective display that performs a bright display utilizing reflection (scattering) of outside light in the same manner as paper has received a lot of attention. This reflective display has the display image quality almost similar to that of paper, as well as low power consumption because the necessity for a backlight is eliminated. An example of such a reflective display includes an electrophoretic display that generates the contrast utilizing an electrophoretic phenomenon.
For further reducing the power consumption of an electrophoretic display, there is a method to adopt a device configuration that eliminates the necessity for a power while the same image is held on a display panel, that is, has the memory performance. For example, an electrophoretic display described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-022296 is configured of electrophoretic particles, and a fibrous structure including non-electrophoretic particles having the reflection characteristics different from those of the electrophoretic particles in insulating liquid.